finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Trivia
This is a list of different notes and Trivia's about the Final Destination series' movies and actors which also includes photographs explaining the different notes. Crossovers Films TV Trivia *Ian and Erin's nicknames Zip & Pip, is based on the 1932 American pre-horror film, Freaks. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead is in Sky High, Arlen Escarpeta is in Friday the 13th & David Koechner is in Piranha 3DD. Danielle Panabaker is the actress in those movies. *In Black Christmas, the names Chelsea and Greer, were the children of Kristen Cloke and Glen Morgan. *Ashley Tisdale auditioned for a Final Destination role two times (Erin Ulmer and Nadia Monroy). **A possible explanation for not getting chosen was because of her roles in Disney films and comedies like High School Musical or The Suite Life with the casting directors of the movies not being able to imagine her die. *Most characters in the first film are named after directors or stars from black and white horror movies: Chaney (Lon Chaney); Waggner (director George Waggner); Browning (famous "Dracula" director Tod Browning); Murnau , (after F.W. Murnau, director of the "first" Dracula film Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens (1922); Schreck (Max Schreck also starred in "Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens"); Lewton (Val Lewton produced several famous horror movies); Dreyer (Carl Theodor Dreyer directed Vampyr (1932); Siegel (Don Siegel' directed Dirty Harry (1971); Hitchcock , whose name pays homage to Alfred Hitchcock. *As in the first two movies in the series, the names of several characters are references to horror film makers. The characters "Wendy and Julie Christensen " are named after Benjamin Christensen, director of Häxan (1922); the character "Erin Ulmer " is named after Edgar G. Ulmer; the character "Lewis Romero" is an homage to the horror directors Herschell Gordon Lewis and George A. Romero; the character "Jason Wise " is a reference to Robert Wise, director of The Haunting (1963); the character "Carrie Dreyer " is named after Carl Theodor Dreyer, director of Vampyr (1932); the character "Ashley Freund " is an homage to cinematographer/director Karl Freund and the character "Ashlyn Halperin " is named after Victor Halperin, director of White Zombie (1932). * On the DVD release of Final Destination 3, Kristen Cloke provides the voice of the narrator on the "Choose Their Fate" feature. *In The Final Destination, The movie theatre is named Tagert Theatres. "Tagert" is the name of director David R. Ellis' daughter. *The main characters all share last names with horror directors: Dan O'Bannon (Nick), Sean Cunningham (Janet), Andy Milligan (Lori), and Jim Wynorski (Hunt). *In Final Destination 2, Kimberly Corman is named for famous horror director Roger Corman. *The original casting choices for Alex and Clear were Tobey Maguire and Kirsten Dunst. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead auditioned for the role of Kimberly, but lost to A.J. Cook. She later take the role of Wendy Christensen in FD3. *Jonathan Cherry auditioned for the role of Evan Lewis, but was casted as Rory Peters instead. and Crystal Lowe]] and Brendan Fehr in the 2001 film The Forsaken.]] and Texas Battle.]] and Kristen Cloke in the 2006 film Black Christmas.]]